Surprise Announcement
by Kinley Orton-Reigns
Summary: Retitled from Birthday Surprise to Surprise Announcement...Will Randy surprise Kinley on her birthday...follow Randy and Kinley and Krista and John as well as Ted and Hailey as a surprise catches them all
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't believe it was my birthday well not for a few more hours till my birthday. I just got done making sweet love to the man of my dreams Randy Orton. He some how had managed to spend the last few hours making me the most happiest woman on the face of this earth...I was still in pure bliss.

"Randy that was amazing I love you" I stated

"I love you too Kinley happy birthday sweetie" Randy told me and kissed my forehead and since I was laying down on my back with the sheet pulled to my chest I just smiled up at him and he claimed my lips in a tender kiss.

I must of been lost in thought when I felt Randy roll to his side and he kissed my temple and started to play with my still swollen flesh I moaned at contact as he was playing with my clit and twisting and sliding his finger in and hooking it finding my g-spot ever so quickly and started to kiss his way down my neck to my breast. I was still moaning at the contact.

"Happy Birthday baby" Randy told me and I just smiled up at him as he claimed my lips in a passionate kiss as his tongue danced over my lower lip waiting for me to part my lips so our tongues could mesh together.

"Baby my birthday isn't till later honey" I told him not realizing it was midnight and pulled him to where he was laying down on top of me and groaned at what his hand was still doing to me his fingers were slowly playing with my center as he was making me squirm under his touch he knew what he was doing when there was a knock on the bedroom door and he withdrew his fingers and I whine at lost contact. "Orton get back over here who is at our door?"

"I dont' know baby hang on and cover up and and close your eyes" Randy instructed I did as I was told and closed my eyes and pulled the sheet back up and heard the door open and that was it. "Hey thanks and have fun...don't worry I'm not going anywhere did you pick them up?"

"Yes don't worry I got plenty chill Ortz" the voice stated I couldn't make out who it was not right away. I felt the bed shift under Randy's weight and smiled

"Okay baby open up your eyes" Randy whispered as he crawled under the sheet with me As I opened up my eyes I saw my best friend looking down at me and he was shirtless and smiled at me and quickly claimed my lips in a tender kiss...What was Ted thinking Randy is going to shoot him for what he did...

"Ted hon whats going on Randal?" I asked and felt Randy's hand start to wonder again.

"Nothing baby you asked for a sweet birthday surprise and I know you have a thing for Teddy here so why not make that happen on your birthday" Randy told me

"You mean to tell me you actually listened to me for once?" I questioned and sat up in bed and pulled the sheet to my chest even more "Okay give me the truth Orton or no more sex till tomorrow:"

"Baby that's not nice. But I heard you talking to one of the diva's and heard the convo well part of it. You were asked who out of all your best guy friends besides me would you like to have sex with?" Randy stated and smiled at me "So I heard you say Ted DiBiase Jr and well here he is"

"Randal can't believe you heard that honey" I told him and then looked at Ted who had this look on his face of I want my best friend "And you Teddy if we have sex you must wear a condom, since Randy and I have been trying to have a baby you can't help on that okay"

"Babe its your birthday your rules, that's why I brought plenty of condoms" Ted stated proudly and held up the box. "Can I get nakes now?"

I just looked at Randy and saw that he was completely okay with this and I turned to Ted and told him if he wasn't nakes within a minute no sex and since he was only down to his running shorts he was naked within a second.

I was still surprised that my sexy boyfriend of almost 3 years invited my best friend to join us in bed. I had no clue to what was going to happen I felt Randy who was on my left side reach under the sheet and grabbed my left breast and started to play with my nipple and pinched it and I moaned on contact of what he was doing to me.

"Baby that feels good" I moaned

"I bet sweetie how about this?" Randy asked as he withdrew the sheet that was covering my chest and both him and Ted claimed my nipples in their mouths covering my nipples and both flicking their tongues over my nipples I moaned with what they were doing Randy and Ted both found my center as they both slipped their fingers into my center and started to play I moaned at the contact and I felt Randy's lips against my lips and kissed me tenderly and as the kiss broke I smiled up at him as smiled back at me.

"How do you want to do this baby me on top or underneath you sweetie?" Randy asked know either was fine by me knowing that I love either position

"You underneath me sweetie as Teddy is on top of me" I told them as I was still squirming underneath their touch

Randy told me to lift up and as he slid his body under mine and slid into the wetness of my body I moaned at how well he felt inside of me. I still couldn't believe that this was going on.

"Ted condom now" I told him and he pulled his fingers out of me and pulled one on and then climbed back on top of me and slid himself into me as well. I felt complete even though I had been like this a few others times before. Yes both Randy and I are pretty adventurist when it comes to our sex life I moaned at the contact that was being made.

Ted climbed on top of me and slowly thrusted into my body that was aching for him . Randy was thrusting in and out of me in a slow way not to tear to her me, I could hear the tiny moans that would escape his throat, I could tell that he was in complete pleasure as well. I felt Randy explode and he pulled out and let me have my fun with Ted as we both worked our way into a final release, I have to say having sex with my best friend was a new level for me and as we both exploded in our releases we were spent.

"That was amazing much like you" Ted told me and kissed me on my forehead

"Yes it was and you will have to know this now never agian to night was special for all three of us. Now Randy come here baby and make love to me" I told Randy "Teddy your not going anywhere your staying here and well you can stay right there and play with my breast and all that fun stuff right baby?"

"She right man your stayin put" Randy stated as he climbed ontop of me and slowly thrusted into my body and I groaned at the contact " Your still hot babygirl wanna take it slow or speed it up?"

"Slow baby lets make love" I told him

"Well your wish is my command happy birthday baby girl and I love you" Randy told me

"Thanks for the surprise and I love you too" I told him.

Randy and I made love till we were both spent by the time we were exploded in our releases I was one happy woman..Randy knew how to take care of me...What a wonderful way to start your birthday...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N It wasn't long after Kinley's birthday that Randy popped the question and asked Kinley to marry him and she told him yes with out a doubt. The two didn't want to wait and flew to Vegas and got married a few days later. They are madly in love with each other and this is just story that I had written a few months ago and I just thought I would expand on it it will be like a short story only a few chapters...Enjoy...**

Birthday Surprise

9 Weeks Later

"Baby I will call you before my flight takes off hon" Kinley stated into the phone "I have my doctors appointment here soon"

"I know baby I wish I was there with you" Randy told her "I hope you are here for Raw tonight honey"

"Same here...gotta go my name is being called love you" Kinley stated

"Love you too babygirl" Randy stated and they hung up the phone

As Kinley had her vitals taken and was shown back to an exam room she was told that the doctor would be with her shortly. Kinley looked over on the counter and saw a 12 month calendar and realized that she was nearly 5 weeks late with her cycle.

It wasn't long till her doctor walked in and was met with a hug as her doctor was her almost sister in law Krista Orton engaged to John Cena getting married in three weeks.

"Hey sweetie whats going on?" Krista asked after hugging her and sitting down to flip through her chart

"Worn out I keep getting sick for no reason, I can't keep anything down" Kinley stated

"Thats not good honey, when was your last cycle?" Krista asked

"Well I just realized that I am nearly 5 weeks late, but heres the thing Krista, I had sex with Teddy one night and also Randy in the same night" Kinley said and looked down at the floor

"I know how the two of you are with your sex life remember...I have walked in on the two of you a few times" Krista stated with a laugh

"I know but if I am pregnant how can we find out before having to tell Ted or Randy?" Kinley asked

"Well we can do a sono and all and then look at when you concived hon, lets get the exam started and I want to draw some blood first" Krista stated

"Okay, also I have been having migraines more and more" Kinley said while the nurse poked for the blood

"I can give you some lortabs hon its safe to take since you might be pregnant" Krista stated

As Krista listened to Kinley's heart and lungs her blood pressure was normal and everything else was fine. Krista stepped out to look over the blood work and then walked back in "Well your pregnant hon lets go and do a sono to find out how far you are"

Kinley followed and they were soon started on the sono, Kinley was only 6 weeks pregnant. "Kinley honey I can tell that from the sono you are only 6 weeks did Ted use a condom?"

"Yes why?" Kinley asked

"Well honey it looks like its Randy's I want to to a cord sample and then we can have Randy have a sample taken from him and we can go from there honey, is he at the arena?" Krista asked

"Yes, how in the hell am I to explain this to the love of my life?" Kinley asked

"Well hon, just be open and honest with him, why don't you call him and tell him then see if he can go and give a blood sample we can do this now, I will give you some space" Krista stated

"Thanks" Kinley said and cleaned off her stomach and stood to grab her phone

"Hey sexy how was the appointment?" Randy asked

"Good are you alone by chance?" Kinley asked

"Yeah hon I just walked into our hotel room whats going on?" Randy asked and sat down on their bed

"I'm pregnant Randy we are only 6 weeks from what Krista could tell, but the thing is the night of us and Teddy honey it could be his as well please don't be mad"

"I'm not honey, what can we do?" Randy asked

"I just had a cord blood sample taken will you please head to the local hospital and have some blood drawn so we can find out" Kinley said whille the tears slipped down her face

"Sure baby then what?" Randy asked

"Pick your sister and I up at the airport she will have the baby's dna with her and we can go to the hospital and have it compared" Kinley told Randy

"Okay baby see you and Krista in a few hours" Randy said and took off to the nearest hospital.

After explaining to the ER nurse what was going on and Krista had called after Randy told her what hospital the blood sample was taken from Randy and he was on his way to the airport to pick Kinley and Krista up.

2 Hours Later

Randy was standing at the gate with John his to be brother in law and they were waiting on the girls to show up and thankfully their flight was ontime while others were delayed.

"This is their flight, I can't wait to see Kinley" Randy stated

"I can understand that, I can't wait to see Krista either...its been a long few days with out her" John said and leaned up against the wall.

It wasn't long and both girls walked off the plane smiling and talking and both couldn't wait to see their men. Kinley and Randy had eloped a few months ago and John and Krista were getting married in a few weeks and they couldn't wait to be husband and wife.

"Hey hon" John stated and pulled Krista in to his arms and held her for a moment before kissing her lightly on the lips "I love you"

"I love you too John, I have missed you" Krista stated

"Hey sweetie how are you feeling?" Randy asked as he wrapped Kinley up in his arms

"Worn out and sick to my stomach and just blah" Kinley answered

"Not good, I have had blood drawn they should be done by the time we get there honey" Randy stated

"That's good I faxed Kinley's results to the lab there and they are comparing everything and we should know soon" Krista stated

"Sweet, is John headed there with us?" Kinley asked

"I have to be at the arena for my training session with Mike or I would be going, I hope that you get the info you need Kinley and don't worry I know and I wouldn't dare say anything or you would probably rip me to shreds" John told her and and hugged his sister

"Gee you know me so well Johnny" Kinley stated

After dropping John off at the arena for his training session, Randy steered his truck in the direction of the hospital and once they arrived Krista headed on in while Randy helped his wife out of the truck and pulled her close.

"No matter what we find out if its mine or Ted's I will always love you and never leave you baby, you are my life and my world" Randy told her

"I love you too Randy, I am pretty sure its our baby but that night will always remain special to me, but you are my life and my world I love you" Kinley stated and Randy laced his fingers with hers as they walked into the hospital and was met by Krista

"Well you two should be happy its a match Randy your the daddy" Krista stated

"Thank God" Kinley stated as Randy pulled her close to him and held her while the tears of happiness slipped down his cheeks

"Sweet" Randy said while wipping the tears away

"Here is the good news, you are 11 weeks pregnant honey, you were pregnant before your birthday you concived on Randy's birthday" Krista stated

"Thats wonderful news"Kinley said and hugged Krista

As they headed towards the hotel so Kinley and Krista could drop off their bags and then head to the arena and watch John in this training with Mike.

That night before the show went live, Randy and Kinley headed to find Stephanie to tell her of the news of the pregnancy then to find Ted and tell him. After telling Stephanie who was more than happy that they were expecting as she just had given birth nearly 3 months ago she told both Randy and Kinley if they had any questions to come and talk to her and Paul.

"Randy we should probably find Teddy and tell him don't you think?" Kinley asked as they walked the halls of the arena before the show was due to start

"Thats a good idea, let me text him and find out whats going on" Randy said and sent a quick text to Ted to find out where he was

"Well hon lets head to his locker room and tell him of our news"

It wasn't but a few minutes later that Randy and Kinley were now standing in front of Ted's locker room neither one could bring themselves to knock on the door and tell Ted the news of the pregnancy. After standing there for nearly 5 minutes Ted opened the door to go and find them but he came face to face or well side to face as Randy had claimed Kinley's lips in a sweet tender kiss.

Ted watched this go on for a few minutes and finally cleared his throat and that caught Randy's attention "Okay do the two of you make it a habbit to make out in front of my dressing room or what?"

"Very funny DiBiase" Randy said "We have some news to tell you"

"Well out with it man, you both know I hate being kept waiting" Ted stated with a smirk on his face

"Fine smartypants, we are having a baby we are 11 weeks pregnant" Kinley told him

"Thats awesome congrats guys" Ted said and hugged Kinley and did his man hug with Randy and had this confused look on his face

"Teddy, Randy and I were pregnant that night just didn't know it don't worry Randy is the daddy" Kinley told him

"Thats good to know and it did freak me out for a minute, but I am happy for the two of you" Ted stated "But I would love to help celebrate this but Haiely is waiting on me to go over things for the next few days."

"Okay man not a word yet as we have yet to tell our parents" Randy stated

"Sweet, find me later" Ted said and took off to find his personal assistant and his girlfriend Hailey Easton.


End file.
